Set Your Heart Free
by thepiratewitch
Summary: Regina visits Emma's house in an attempt to persuade her to reveal the real reason she can't give up the Darkness.(Swan Queen)


" _Tell me why you're so afraid to give up the darkness."_

Regina's words were a constant pounding in her head.

" _You just have to be brave enough to knock down all those walls you're hiding behind."_

That was the core of everything, wasn't it? Emma Swan, so famous for finding people, couldn't even find her own self.

" _The dagger can make you look but you, you have to choose to see. Now come on, Emma, see!"_

Emma could still hear the desperation in the brunette's voice, even all these weeks later; could still see the pain in her eyes.

" _Tell me what you're really afraid of!"_

"I can't," Emma whispered brokenly, covering her face with her hands.

A knock at the door made her jump. She really needed to get herself together; no one had ever surprised her like that during her time as the Dark One.

She sighed. She wasn't in the mood for anyone's hopeful promises to get the darkness out of her. Emma knew their hearts were in the right place, but she also knew what Merlin had said. The only way was for her to let her heart be free.

That could never happen. She had to protect her family.

"Emma," Regina called from outside.

She stiffened. It was hard enough being around Regina when other Storybrooke residents were around; she didn't think she'd be able to stand being alone with the woman.

"I know you're in there."

Clenching her jaw, Emma opened the front door.

At the sight of Emma, Regina seemed to relax. Their eyes met, and for a moment they just stood.

Finally, Emma broke the silence. "What do you want, Madame Mayor?"

"Oh, come on," Regina said with a sad smile. "We've been through too much for you to call me that."

Emma swallowed. Quietly, she asked, "What do you want, Regina?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Regina sighed. "Emma, please."

Reluctantly, Emma stepped aside and allowed Regina to come inside. She turned, expecting to see Rumplestiltskin or Nimue reminding her how bad of an idea this was, how she needed to stay away from Regina if she was going to protect her family. The only person she saw, though, was Regina.

"I want to talk about what happened in Camelot," Regina said finally.

"What else is there to talk about? You have your memories; you know everything now." Emma replied.

"You know what I'm talking about, Emma."

Of course she knew. The words had only been echoing in her mind since the moment Regina voiced them back at the well.

"Why did you take the darkness for me?" Regina asked softly after it became clear Emma wouldn't discuss Camelot.

"I told you. You had worked too hard for your happiness; I couldn't let you lose it," Emma said quietly.

"You could have just figured out a way to save me afterwards. There was no need for you to throw away everything you had."

Emma shook her head. "I'm done discussing it. I did what I had to do."

"Okay, fine," Regina said, a slightly confrontational tone tinting her voice. "Then tell me why you won't give up the darkness. Tell me why you won't break those walls."

"I need to protect my family," Emma said, each word more forceful than the next.

"Bullshit," Regina smiled, a bitter smile. "All of what you told Hook, about being afraid of your future with him—it's all bullshit."

Emma glared at her, fire in her eyes. "Stop."

"There is nothing you need to protect your family from that you couldn't do with the Light magic you had. Whatever it is you're really afraid of, tell me! Tell me and let me help you!" Regina was shouting by this point, tears in her eyes.

Emma cried out, a broken sob that wracked her body.

Regina turned away, tears now freely streaming down her face.

"Myself," Emma whispered. Regina stopped in her tracks, still facing away from Emma.

"I can't protect my family with Light magic, because magic can't fix what would happen if I set my heart free." Emma paused, trying to steady her breathing.

"I don't want the Dark magic. But I can't escape it."

Regina turned, eyes meeting Emma's. Emma let out a slight gasp, wondering if she was just imagining the hopefulness she saw in Regina's dark, beautiful eyes.

"Emma," Regina said gently as she reached for the blonde's hands. "Tell me what you're afraid of."

Emma trembled. "I'm afraid of what I feel."

"And what is that?" Regina asked lightly.

Emma looked as if she was going to answer, but suddenly her face hardened and she jerked backwards. "Stop. It. Now."

"Just say it, Emma! For God's sake, just say it, please!"

"Fine, damn it! I love you and I hate myself for it and so will my parents!" Emma shouted.

A stillness filled the room as the two women stared at each other.

"You love me," Regina broke out into a smile.

"Don't mock me, Regina," Emma said as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm not," Regina laughed breathlessly as she took a step forward and gently lifted Emma's chin.

Emma's breath caught. She had rarely been in such close proximity with Regina; her scent was intoxicating.

She closed her eyes as Regina leaned forward, her forehead resting on Emma's. They both stood there, drinking in the other's presence.

"I love you too," Regina said simply. "And your parents will love you no matter what."

Emma said nothing, just looked into the eyes of the woman she was in love with as she slowly reached to brush her hand against Regina's face. Regina stood almost as still as a statue, letting Emma take her time.

She shivered when Emma's hands reached her collarbone and slid underneath her jacket. Her hands were soft and warm, just like Regina had always imagined they would be.

When the jacket fell to the floor, Regina could stand it no longer. Her eyes flickered to meet Emma's, and the blonde bit her lower lip anxiously.

As Regina's lips met hers, Emma instinctively twisted her hands into the brunette's hair, pulling her closer. She sighed happily when Regina's arms encircled her, wrapping around her waist.

"Emma," Regina's voice was filled with wonder as she drew back. A white mist was surrounding the savior, erasing all remnants of the Dark One's appearance.

Emma's eyes widened as she felt the Light within her, rushing through her veins and straight to her heart.

"You set your heart free," Regina whispered.

Emma smiled.

"I love you," was all she said as she took Regina's hand and led her upstairs.


End file.
